


Ficlets

by realliferumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Fluffy, or angsty, this is kinda just a catch all for our little fics, you'll never know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realliferumbelle/pseuds/realliferumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little grouping of Remilie ficlets! Basically whenever one of us writes something that isn't quite long enough for an actual fic, it'll go here! :) Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SDCC

*riiiiiiiing* Emilie looked across her hotel room to see her iPhone lighting up on the bed. She smiled and crossed in two quick steps, scooping up the device that was flashing up a picture of one of the most important people in her life.

"Hi Bobby!!" She trilled, crossing back to the mirror to apply lip gloss.  
She could swear she felt the Scotsman's melting smile through the phone. 

"Hello Em," he said, warm brogue washing over her. "Are you and Eric going out tonight?" 

Emilie bit her lip. She wasn't entirely sure what Eric was up to that evening. Ever since arriving in San Diego, their already forced relationship had been stretched even further. "Uh, no. No I'm...not sure what he's up to..." 

"Don't move." Came Bobby's quick reply as he abruptly disconnected. 

Not two minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.  
Emilie turned and pulled it open to reveal the only man she actually wanted to spend time with. "Bobby." 

He reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, causing her to step back. "Not where someone could see," she whispered, peaking down the empty hallway. 

Bobby smirked and stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. "There. Now we're alone. C'mere Angel." 

Emilie stepped into his again outstretched arms sighing as she released the stress of the day. Bobby's hands trailed up and down her arms and back tangling in the curls cascading down her back. 

Emilie buried her face in Bobby's chest, breathing in his clean, calming smell. She knew she had to ask the question but that didn't make it any less hard.  
"Where's your family this evening?" She mumbled. 

Bobby's hands stilled, the reached to cup her head, tilting it to peer into her eyes. 

Emilie saw the emotions dancing through the deep brown that knew her so well. "They're out without me." 

"Bobby, I'm so sorry." 

"That's alright, love. You're here now." 

Em smiled and Bobby leaned down to place a kiss against her soft lips. 

Bobby growled softly against her lips, tilting to allow his tongue to flick against the inside of Em's mouth.

Emilie melted into his embrace adding her own hands and tongue.  
They broke apart, breathing heavily. Bobby's smirk back firmly in its place. 

"We could spend the night here." She suggested, a coy smile dancing across her face.  
"Aye, and if your...significant other were to return?" 

She frowned slightly, "he never does." 

Bobby took a step back, keeping their hands clasped and looking at what Em was clad in.  
"Darling, you look beautiful. Were you going out?" 

A blush stole across the porcelain skin of Emilie's face. "I just wanted a distraction." 

"Ah, well Angel, then let's go and see the town, grab some drinks and see if we can't find our own fun." 

Emilie smiled again, azure eyes flicking up to Bobby's chestnut ones. 

"You're so breathtaking Emilie, especially when you smile." 

Em closed the space between him to place a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
"You, my handsome Scot, always look so wonderful. Let me grab my purse." 

She stepped across the room, haphazardly grabbing Chapstick and money. 

Bobby watched her movements with a soft smile in his eyes. At last she seemed to have gathered all she wanted. She grabbed Bobby's hand, the bubbly personality that made her so magnetic coming to the surface again. 

"Let's go! Maybe we'll see the sunset!"

Bobby chuckled as the door swung shut behind him. It would definitely be a wonderful night.


	2. Care To Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the picture that Bobby tweeted came into being.

“CUT!” Came the second assistant. Shattering the spell of love sitting heavily on the room, well almost shattering it. The feelings of contentment still sat heavily between Bobby and Em as they stood in each others’ arms.   
“Emilie, darling,” Bobby whispered, “Let’s get a picture. I always want to remember how beautiful you look in this moment.” 

Emilie’s soft smile answered him. “Of course, love.” 

They turned slightly as Bobby fished his phone out of his costume’s pocket. 

Emilie noticed, “since when do you carry your phone while shooting?” 

Bobby grinned. “I had a feeling today would be special.” He smiled as a light blush stole over Emilie’s skin. He gestured at one of the many crew members milling about, waiting to be dismissed. “Here, make sure it’s clear.” 

The crew member took Bobby’s phone and turned it on the couple. 

Emilie reached down and intertwined their fingers, softly squeezing. “The Beauty is nothing without her Beast.” She whispered. 

Bobby glanced to his side, trying and failing to suppress the love in his eyes. He tightened the hand that was still around her waist, fingers knowing exactly how the soft skin, hidden under layers of dress felt. He couldn’t wait to show how much he loved her later, alone. 

They paused, absolutely still while the crew member snapped a handful of shots. “There you go Mr. Carlyle, Ms. de Ravin.” 

“Thank you.” Emilie replied warmly. 

Bobby separated their hands to grab for his phone and noticed Emilie’s smile twitch at the loss of contact. With his phone safely in his pocket, he reclaimed her hand. 

“Shall we go change, darling?” He requested. 

Emilie just smiled, pulling slightly on his hand, choosing to take them in the direction of their secluded trailers. “I think the costume department won’t miss these for at least a couple more hours. I think I want another dance with my Beast.” 

Bobby grinned, happily following his princess glad in the most appropriate ball gown. He felt happiness swell in his chest and knew he could always look back on the photo that had captured the perfect moment.


	3. Colder Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a chilly morning in Vancouver, and Em needs some warming up.

The weather in Vancouver had continued to bounce back and forth between gusty and chilly winds and balmy, milder temperatures. It seemed as though the sky just could not figure out what it wanted to do—a few snowflakes here, a mostly sunny day there. But this morning as Emilie’s cat Stanley rose and stretched, and then tiptoed along the top of the couch only to perch himself on the arm and face the balcony window of the apartment, it appeared as though the clouded sky had decided to open up and release a massive downpour of rain on the city.

The day prior had been much warmer, and Emilie had left the balcony window slightly cracked open, so when she stepped into her kitchen to feel the chill of the morning air blowing through the room and the pounding of the rain on the streets outside, she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in her skimpy tank top and shorts.

“Bloody hell,” she mumbled, still half-asleep, reaching for a fleece blanket she had left on the couch from the night before, cocooning herself in the soft fabric and padding across the hardwood floor to the window.

Stanley let out a disapproving meow as Emilie passed in front of his spot on the couch, essentially blocking his view as she went to shut the window.

Em heard a groan echo from her bedroom, whirling around in her blanket-dress to find Bobby stretching his muscles and then leaning against her door frame, wearing his boxers and nothing else. His eyes crinkled as a smile reached his eyes at the sight of his lover wrapped tightly in a blanket for warmth.

“Aren’t you freezing?” Em asked as he yawned and continued to stand at the door.

“Getting there,” he mumbled, rubbing his hands over his still-tired eyes. “Come back to bed, love.”

There was no reason why she shouldn’t be back in bed with him—it was a Saturday, and they had nowhere to be. Her body’s natural clock had just gotten back into the routine of long hours of work and assumed that today was one of those days. Consequently, she hadn’t been able to fall back asleep and had wandered into the kitchen to maybe start on some food and surprise Bobby with breakfast in bed. But the suggestion of going back to bed—a very cozy bed with a warm body curled next to her—seemed much more appealing, and she was powerless to resist.

“We don’t have anywhere to be,” he continued, outstretching his arms toward her as she waddled across the room to him in her blanket cocoon. He wrapped his arms around her in the fleece, holding her tightly against him and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her hair. Her cold nose made contact with his chest, and he shivered in response.

“Come on,” he said, adjusting the blanket around her and then reaching behind her knees to lift her into his arms, causing her to giggle in delight.

“Let’s go get you warmed up, darling.”

And that he did.

In more ways than one.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though physically apart, Thanksgiving is a day to be thankful no matter what.

She hated that a sigh of relief washed over her as her phone rang, giving Em an excuse to let go of Eric's hand and reach into her pocket, and saw that it was Bobby who was calling. 

She and Eric were currently walking around little shops in town, and she broke away to answer her phone, holding up a finger signaling him to just give her a minute. He returned the gesture with a somewhat agitated look. 

"Hello?"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Em," came the Scottish lilt on the other end of the phone. 

"Says the Scot to the Australian," she replied. 

"Just wanted an excuse to call you."

She fought the blush that was creeping up her cheeks to no avail-- her body was powerless to deny anything from the man it seemed. 

"Well, I appreciate it," she said quietly, eyes darting around to be sure Eric didn't overhear. "I miss you."

"Miss you too, angel," he replied. "But I hope you know how thankful I am for you."

Em was sure her face was a deep shade of red by now, and the grin she wore was threatening to split her face in half. 

"Well, I hope that you know the feeling is mutual." 

He chuckled softly on his end of the phone, and then continued. 

"I hope you know how thankful I am for such a beautiful friend. How thankful I am for the time we've gotten to spend together on and off set. For all the late nights filming. For all the nights out drinking. I hope you know how grateful I am that you've become so much more than a coworker to me..."

"Bobby," she cut him off. 

"Let me finish," he chided. "I hope you know how grateful I am for our stolen moments on set, the way you kissed me for the first time outside of the mask of our characters, the way your eyes light up when I make you laugh..."

"Bobby," she repeated, her chest tightening with emotion. 

His voice dropped to a huskier tone as he went on.

"Or the sounds you make when I'm making love to you, when I'm kissing down your neck to your breasts and even lower. Or the way you love to drive me insane by teasing me, when you roll your hips into mine and I can't tear your clothes off fast enough--"

"Bobby, please," her voice came out breathy, choked almost. Her heart was pounding and her legs were clamping together of their own accord. "I'm out in public right now." 

"Hasn't stopped us before," he ground out.   
The moment was broken when she heard Eric calling out to her, and Em realized he was probably getting impatient. 

"I have to go," she said.  
   
"I understand, love."

She smiled into the phone and whispered, as Eric walked closer, "Know I'm thinking of you. And after this little stunt, I have plans for you when I see you again."

"I'll be looking forward to that... dearie." 


	5. Others

"GOD DAMN IT ROBERT THERE HAVE BEEN OTHERS HAVENT THERE. IM NOT THE FIRST. IM NOT SPECIAL. YOU JUST CANT GO MORE THAN TWO DAYS WITHOUT A FUCK CAN YOU?!" Emilie screamed, tears streaming down her face. She knew it. She fucking knew it. Robert, she refused to even think of him as Bobby, was just another man: attracted to her body. Screw the "chemistry" everyone was talking about. Robert just needed to be serviced. She turned towards the door before Bobby grabbed her roughly. 

"Em. Emilie. EMILIE!" He shouted. He looked every single one of his 53 years in that moment. "Em," he said again, though much softer and lower pitched this time. "My beautiful, strong, brilliant Emilie." 

Emilie wretched her arm out of his grasp, "Flattery will get you nowhere Robert. How many others? HOW MANY OTHER COSTARS HAVE YOU CALLED BEAUTIFUL BEFORE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THEM." 

Bobby flinched as if Emilie had physically slapped him. The tears streaming down her face were splashing directly onto his heart. "Em, yeah, there have been more...but..." His voice trailed off. 

Emilie's eyes shattered. The light that had drawn Bobby in, broken. "That's all I needed to hear." 

Bobby reached out again but past Emilie and planted his hand against the door. "No. No that's not everything." 

"Yes it is Robert, we're quite finished." 

"No Em..." 

She cut him off. "I said we're..." 

She didn't finish her sentence before Bobby took the arm holding the door and slid it around her waist, hauling her towards him. She struggled against him, planting her hands against his chest. Bobby grabbed her slim wrist in one and hand and her chin in the other. He slammed his lips against hers, tired of the lies, the hiding. He couldn't change his past. Yes he'd sought companionship before, but he'd fallen in love with Emilie. 

He kissed roughly, wrenching her lips open with his tongue, finally feeling her form yield to him. Hot, wet kiss after kiss landed against her lips. 

She finally pulled a hand free and threaded it through his hair pulling hard enough to cause him to pause. 

Their breathing echoed harshly in the space. 

"You fucking liar." Emilie exhaled. 

Bobby paled, knowing the one thing he could do. The only thing he could do. He inhaled slightly. "Emilie. I love you. I fucking love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts. Yeah I went after shags in the past. I don't like being fucking lonely, but you. You with your God damn light shining out of your very being. Damnit woman, I love you. I love you." 

Emilie blinked, color flooding her cheeks. The noise she made was alarming to Bobby. 

She moved suddenly wrenching his pants open before he could register what the hell she doing. She pulled out his cock, stunning to find him ready. 

"I love you too, you miserable bastard." 

She hiked up her skirt and literally lept into his arms, wrapping her gorgeous legs around his middle. 

Bobby choked as his cock met her folds. She wasn't wearing underwear. 

She placed a bruising kiss against his lips before reaching down and pulling him against her entrance and sliding into him in one movement. 

Finally sheathed, they paused, still panting like dogs. 

"I want so very much to hate you." She whispered, grinding down lightly. "But I can't." 

That was everything he needed. He grabbed her waist and thrust up sparing no time for technique. 

She rocked against him racing towards a release from every emotion churning inside. 

It was messy, just like their relationship but, like their love, brought them to the greatest joy.


	6. Accessory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie doesn't want to merely be an accessory. This one's nice and fluffy for the most part :)

"Eric, I'll be right back, I just...I just need some air." 

He didn't even answer. Not that Emilie really expected him to surrounded by reporters as he was. Tonight was his crown jewel. She had never felt more like an accessory. 

Yes their relationship had sprung of convenience. Her marriage had just crumbled and Bobby was so far away. And they could do some healthy promotion. The movie was good. Not awards good, but it gave Eric a minute in the spotlight. 

Finally turning the corner of the theater Emilie found herself alone. At last. She slumped against the side wall of the building, not even caring what she was getting on her designer gown. Eric had picked it out. He thought it looked good. Em wasn't overly fond of it. 

One breath. Two breaths. She could do this. Finish the evening. Pose like the actress she was then let Eric go off to revel all night. Maybe she'd actually get some sleep. 

A scuffling behind her stopped her restful evening plan in her tracks. He'd followed her. He'd followed her and was probably angry that she wasn't there to look nice for the cameras. 

"Eric, I'm sorry. I just needed a minute." 

"Emilie. My love, why are you by yourself?" A warm Scottish brogue answered. 

Emilie turned so abruptly she almost toppled off her heels. Bobby's arm snaked out and steadied her as she gaped in amazement. "Bobby?!" 

"Hello Angel." He smiled. One glance from the person she wouldn't even admit to herself she wanted so much and all the stress just melted away. She took a step towards him needing to feel that he was actually there. 

"Oh Angel," Bobby gasped as she moved into the light, "you look absolutely breathtaking." 

Emilie felt the heat of a blush steal up her cheeks. This man. "It doesn't matter. Eric picked it out." 

She didn't know why she brought up Eric but simply invoking his name unleashed a heat wave of tears into her eyes. 

In an instant she was wrapped up in Bobby's arms, his fingers lightly dusting away her tears. 

"Em, no, no. Don't cry, love. You look so beautiful. Please don't cry." 

"Bobby. You don't understand," she sobbed, air coming in great gulps. "This whole thing was a mistake. This movie. Eric. Tonight. I just want to make something I'm proud of. I don't want to be an accessory to him." 

Bobby carded his fingers carefully through her curls taking pause to not ruin her updo. 

"Emilie, I know the movie will be wonderful. You're in it. Even if he's got the director's credit, it's your work. I'm so proud of you." 

Emilie glanced up at Bobby knowing her eyes were a lost cause and her makeup was probably ruined. 

"There's nothing to be proud of, Bobby." 

"Hush now, love. I know you'll have acted the part to a t. No matter what else, your heart is in it. You're a bloody good actress and it shows." 

Emilie rested her head against Bobby's chest as he rocked her slightly. 

"Wait," she murmured. "What are you doing here?!" 

Bobby grinned as he slipped a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "Angel, my love, my darling Emilie. I wouldn't have missed this for the world." 

She finally allowed a smile to crest over her lips as Bobby rested his smirk gently against them. 

She sighed into the kiss, allowing Bobby to wrap himself tightly around her and slip his tongue inside. 

A moan stole its way free from her throat and she pulled away guiltily. "I can't go back looking so ravished." 

Bobby licked his lips, chasing the taste of her. "I think the reporters are probably done, why don't we start our own afterparty?" 

Emilie smiled, lacing her fingers through his, "sounds perfect." 

Bobby grinned and leaned down to brush his lips against hers, warm and full of promise. "I even brought champagne."


End file.
